U.S Male
"U.S Male 'is the fifth episode on the third season of ''Oz. Episode biography After getting pummeled by Hamid Khan in a boxing match, Kenny "Bricks" Wangler discovers his wife's infidelity and arranges a contract. Miguel Alvarez prepares to meet his victim face to face. Tim McManus' sexual harassment lawsuit starts taking its toll as he wrestles with settling or going to court. New inmate Yuri Kosygin is mysterious at best and Nikolai Stanislofsky keeps a safe distance. Agamemnon Busmalis gets a surprise in the mail: an autographed picture of Miss Sally (with Nooter and Pecky). Kareem Said's relationship with Tricia Ross begins to affect his standing with Zahir Arif and Hamid Khan. Clayton Hughes presses Leo Glynn for more information about past deeds. Tobias Beecher and Andrew Schillinger form an alliance that angers Vern Schillinger and Poet and Junior Pierce get a hot reception. Deceased *Andrew Schillinger: Died of a drug overdose. *Laurie Wangler: Shot to death, ordered by Kenny Wangler. *Ronnie Smith: Shot to death, ordered by Kenny Wangler. Crime Flashback *William Cudney: Convicted: February 10, 1999. Murder in the First Degree. Sentence: Life, without the possibility of parole. *Yuri Kosygin''': Convicted March 23, 1999. Eight counts Murder in the 1st degree, 4 counts attempted murder, illegal possession of a firearm. Sentence: Life imprisonment, without the possibility of parole. Casts and Stars Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Simon Adebisi *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Saïd *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Edie Falco as Correctional Officer Diane Wittlesey *Luis Guzmán as Raoul "El Cid" Hernandez *Olek Krupa as Yuri Kosygin *Mark Margolis as Antonio Nappa *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *George Morfogen as Bob Rebadow *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *B.D. Wong as Father Ray Mukada *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Arija Bareikis as Tricia Ross *Philip Casnoff as Nikolai Stanislofsky *Robert Clohessy as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Enid Graham as Wangler's mother *Seth Gilliam as Correctional Officer Clayton Hughes *Fred Koehler as Andrew Schillinger *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon "The Mole" Busmalis *muMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *J.D. Williams as Kenny "Bricks" Wangler *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily Casting *Malé B. Alexander as Junior Pierce *Tim Brown as Correctional Officer Jason Armstrong *Will Cote as William Cudney *Natascia A. Diaz as Margarita Ricardo *Carl DiMaggio as Correctional Officer Len Lopresti *Juan Carlos Hernandez as Carlo Ricardo *Tim Hopper as Rick Donn *Ernie Hudson, Jr. as Hamid Khan *Otto Sanchez as Carmen Guerra *Nelson Vasquez as Eugene Rivera *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo *Douglas Crosby as Correctional Officer Vic D'Agnasti Notes *Andrew Schillinger overdoses while in the hole. (Vern had C.O. Len Lopresti do it.) *Arnold "Poet" Jackson goes pack to writing Poetry and makes a diss of Kareem Said. *Simon Adebisi goes back to his old ways again. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes